


A Dance with The Devil

by OurUnsungHeroes42344



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rysposito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Kevin dresses up in a very special Halloween costume for Javier





	

Kevin Ryan races down the hall, speeding towards his apartment, laughing. Several feet behind him, Javier Esposito, his boyfriend curses at the speed advantage he'd never really noticed his partner has over him. Kevin reaches the door several minutes before Javier and manages to unlock the door and slip inside before Javier catches up. 

Kevin runs into the bathroom and slams it in Javier's face giggling. Javier practically whines in frustration. "Kevin! You promised me you'd have a special costume for me!"

"I do! Give me five seconds. Jeez, Javi you're the most impatient man I've ever met!" Kevin replies.

"Really? Even compared to Castle?"

Kevin laughs. "Castle can be pretty damn impatient, yes, but not when it comes to me. Also, Castle doesn't want sex from me. Now, if you ever want to see my costume go in the bedroom and leave me alone!"

Kevin hears Javier leave and he takes a deep breath, applying the last few touches to his costume. Halloween is and always has been one of his favorite holidays, he could let "the devil within" out to play for a night. 

"Are you ready for your treat, Javi?"

"Yes! God, yes! Come out already!"

Kevin had used the guest bathroom, so he knocks on the bedroom door, heart pounding.

Javier opens the door naked and his mouth drops open a little. "Trick or Treat," says Kevin, stalking forwards in his blood red heels, swinging his lingerie clad hips. 

Javier backs up until the back of knees hit the bed and he falls back.

Javier swallows hard at the sight of his boyfriend posing seductively in front of him, a hand on one hip. 

Starting from the bottom, Kevin is wearing blood red nine inch heels, running up his legs are ripped red stockings which are connected to a red garter belt, from there up he's shirtless. Wrapped snugly around Kevin's neck is a red leather choker, he's underlined both eyes with black eyeliner, speaking of which, his eyes are also orange and red like flames. Kevin's hair is mussed up and sticks out at random places, a pair of red horns sit atop his head and back down, attached to the red garter belt is a long forked red tail. Kevin's nails are painted black with red streaks and a long black and red whip dangles from Kevin's loose grip on it.

Javier tries to speak, but can only make a choked cough. As if he wasn't completely turned on before Kevin pushes at his chest with one nail until he's lying flat on the bed, his legs still hanging over the side. Kevin slides in between his legs, climbs up and leans way down until he's a breath away from Javier’s lips. "Do you want me? Do you need me?"

"Yes," manages Javier in a whisper.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want you. I need you, Kev."

"What do you want me to do? What do you need me to do?" Kevin breathes.

"You want me to beg you?" Javier squeaks, incredulously.

"I can't help you if I don't know what you want," replies Kevin simply.

"I want you inside. I need you inside. I want you buried so deep inside me I can't tell where I end and you begin. I want, I need you to complete me, to make me feel whole."

Kevin grins down at him before he pushes Javier's head to the side. He licks Javier's sensitive neck and starts building up friction between them, rolling his groin against Javier's.

Kevin grins against Javier's neck as he feels a groan roll through his partner's body, then Kevin bites down on Javier's neck, hard, hard enough that blood starts to drip down Javier's neck, staining Kevin's lips and teeth red.

Kevin pulls back and flashes Javier a predatory grin before he pulls out a condom from who knows where and rips it open with his teeth.

Kevin slides the condom on and then leans all the way forwards until his lips are inches away from Javier's ear, his cock just barely pressing at Javier's entrance. "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Then he thrusts in quickly in one fluid motion, starting motion and setting a place almost immediately, all the while marking Javier as his own.

Before he knows it Javier is a mess beneath Kevin succumbing to a mind blowing orgasm. Kevin follows close behind, for some reason seeing his partner turn to a writhing pile of nonsense and mush beneath him sends him over without fail.

Kevin pulls out carefully and cleans up before he takes off his costume and lays in a heap of limbs next to his partner.

"Shit, Kev. That was really freaking hot," murmurs Javier.

"Hot as hell?" Kevin asks cheekily.

"Yeah, I'd certainly say so," replies Javier. "I love you so much, Kevin."

"I love you too, Javi."

They lay in silence for a few heartbeats, still recovering from the best sex of their lives.

"Javi?" Kevin whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Halloween."


End file.
